a reunion gone bad
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Kai? Ray asked, as he and the others turned to see their friend and leader of their team. Kai, the once proud leader of the bladebreakers, was sitting in a wheelchair. Man, what happened? Tyson asked. Kai sighed and explained what happpened.
1. the reunion

**Hey everyone!! I got a good idea for a fic on beyblade. ****I hope you like it as well and please don't kill me over putting poor Kai in a wheelchair, he will get out of it eventually. Now on with the story and don't forget to review! Flames are allowed and shall be put to good use.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. I do own my OC's, which for your convenience will be listed below and if new OC's enter this story their names will be displayed, under the disclaimer in the chapter in which I introduce them.**

**Here's the OC list:**

**Kayla and Amber are Kai's daughter and wife.**

**Lee is Ray and Mariah's son**

**Megan is Max and Miriam's daughter**

**Tai is Tyson and Hilary's son**

**Sonny and Lesley are Kenny's daughter and wife**

**Jade is Amber's brother**

**Summary: "Kai?" Ray asked, as he and the others turned to see their friend and leader of the team.****Kai, the once proud leader of the bladebreakers, was sitting in a wheelchair.****"Man what happened?" Tyson asked. Kai sighed and explained to them what happened.****Then a loud explosion………….. Wanna know what happens? Click on this story and find out.**

**Chapter one. The reunion.**

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Kayla jolted up in her bed. Panting and covered in sweat, she listened, luckily he parents hadn't heard.

She got up and brushed her long 2 toned blue hair, you'd have to lift the upper half of her hair up in order to see the darker lower half and braided it. Then she put on dads old blading outfit**(think Kai season 1, complete with scarf, but with a black leather t-top instead)** and went downstairs.

This wasn't the first time she woke up from that nightmare and probably not the last. What made the nightmare so bad was that it was real. It was about what happened 10 years ago when they lived in Russia and the reason her dad was now in a wheelchair.

"NO, KAYLA!!!"

Kai sat up and looked around.

The dream had seemed so real, just like when it had happened 10 years ago.

Kai's gaze landed on his wife Amber, luckily she was still asleep.

Kai pulled away the blankets and put on his pants, then he hoisted himself into the wheelchair next to him.

He sighed, it had been ten years and he still hated the damned wheelchair.

It had been hard for him, because at first Amber and even Kayla had to help him with stuff. Now he could do almost everything he did before the accident. But the dreams just wouldn't let him go. The dreams about Voltaire taking Kayla and him laying on the ground helpless to stop it, because of his legs.

The worst thing was, that Kayla had these dreams too. Although she refused to tell him, he knew. It was in her eyes, in the way she looked at him.

Kai looked at Amber's sleeping form once more and sighed. He loved her so much, she was one of the few people that could read him like a book. She knew exactly what was wrong and he didn't even have to tell her.

He left the room and went downstairs.

"Hey dad, you're up early. Is mom still sleeping?" Kayla asked her dad as he came into the hallway.

"Hmm, I thought I'd make us breakfast. Feel like panncakes, kiddo?" Kai said to his daughter.

"Yeah, need help?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, you can do the dishes when we're done eating." Kai said.

"Dad!" Kayla said.

"Hey, you asked yourself." Kai said. "Besides you shouldn't be complaining, because the dishwasher does most of the work. When I was young I had to do it by hand."

"When was that in the stoneage?" Kayla asked teasingly as she and her dad went downstairs.

"Hey dad, You got mail! From someone called chief? it's urgent." Kayla yelled, as she moved away from her dads laptop which she had been using to msn.

"Go call Amber." Kai said.

Kayla ran to the livingroom where her mom was working.

"Mom, dad wants you in the office a.s.a.p." Kayla said.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Amber said, not looking up from the letter she was writing by hand.

"Are you writing to uncle Jade again?" Kayla asked.

"Hmm, there done. Let's go see what Kai wants." Amber said.

"Finally! I got an e-mail from the chief. It says we're invited to the BBA reunion, december the 25th. It starts at 10:00 and ends at 22:00, but the program is kept secret. Everyone is coming with their families. He hopes we'll come as well." Kai said.

"Are we going dad? Please, I wanna meet your old friends." Kayla said.

"I'm not sure…" Kai said.

"Oh come on, you know it'll be fun and you've been dieing to get a chance at blading against Tyson. I sure they will be happy to see you too, besides you won't know how they'll react to it unless you go see them." Amber said, with a smile.

"How is it that you always know what's on my mind?" Kai asked, pulling his wife down into a passionate kiss.

"Ewwww, will you two get a room already? You're making me sick." Kayla said, making hurling sounds.

"Watch it kiddo, or I might decide to leave you home, when we leave." Kai said with a smile.

"Oh no you won't, you don't trust me enough for that." Kayla said.

"Oh I do trust you, to throw a huge party when we're gone, wreck the house and spend all our money on make- up and jewelry." Kai joked.

"Dad! Mom help me!" Kayla said.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm with your dad." Amber said.

"Traitor! I'm doomed." Kayla said fake faining dramaticaly.

"Drama queen." Kai said, he loved these moments with his family.

Being able for a moment to forget the wheelchair and just feeling happy.

"Am not!" Kayla said, sticking out her tongue.

"Why you!!" Kai said fake angry, grabbing his daughter and tickling her.

Amber watched them with a smile.

She loved it when he played with their daughter, because it made him feel good.

"Mom…hahaha…save me!" Kayla yelped in between fits of laughter.

"Oh no she won't! You're a big girl, you can safe yourself." Kai said laughing.

"You heard your dad, besides I like watching this to much to put an end to it." Amber said smiling.

"No fair…hahaha. Wait, dad shouldn't you mail that guy that we're coming?" Kayla said trying hard not to burst out in laughter.

"You're right……after I finish punishing you." Kai said, tickling his daughter some more.

"Please have mercy, I still have to do those dishes." Kayla said.

"Fine, but hurry up. You still need to pack." Kai said, letting go of his daughter and beginning the e-mail.

**Somewhere in Bey-city.**

"Hey Tyson!" Kenny yelled running into his best friend's dojo.

"Where's the fire chief?" Tyson said as he bumped into the much smaller afore mentioned young man.

"I got mail from Kai! He's coming to the reunion and he'll be here in two days, along with his wife and child!" Kenny, AKA the chief, said trying to catch his breath.

"Really? Cool I'll finally get to see Kayla for real!" Sonny said.

"Huh? How do you know?" Kenny asked his daughter.

"We met in a chat room and when I told her who I was, she asked whether or not I had msn and since then we've been msn-ing together, along with Tai, Lee and Megan." The brown haired teen said.

"Well it seems that our kids know more then we do." Tyson said with a smile. "Well I guess it'll be a great reunion then."

**Well that's all for now. Please click on the little ok button next to send review and let me know what you think of it so far. Advice is always welcome, it helps make me a good authoress! Chapter 2. the reunion will be up as soon as my busy agenda allows me to. I'm hoping to get at least 2 reviews for this chapter. So talk to me! See you in chapter 2.**

**Kida**

**(that's the short version of my penname and, if the book don't lie, means happiness)**


	2. shopping disasters

**Nope I'm not dead and I didn't give up. I just had a really, really, really, really, really, really BIG writers block, school driving me insane to the point where I wanted to blow it up and I suffered from the my-computer-died-on-me blues.**

**So I'm soooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy!**

**Whoa so many reviews! 00 YAY! I feel so loved. I'll try to answer them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. I do own my OC's, if new OC's enter this story their names will be displayed, under the disclaimer in the chapter in which I introduce them.**

**New OC**

**Jason, he's Tala's son.**

**Evil me: glad you like it. Sorry, but Kayla will play a big part in getting Kai out of the wheelchair. Therefore I must pay some attention to her.**

**Pishcules: Kai and Ray are 34, Tyson and Max are 33 and Kenny is 32. Their children are al around 15. As for what the adult bladebreakers look like, I'll leave that to your imagination.**

**Frostt: Glad you like this story, even if you're not keen on this type of story. Thanks for reading anyways.**

**Anime girl23: thanks for the awesome review and I'll do my best to update fast, but school is cutting my writing time drastically. (I know lame excuse, but it's the truth)**

**Masachan: I'm usually don't like one shots either, I've seen a few good ones but not a lot. I tried writing a one shot on gundam wing once, but no one read. So I decided not to write any more one shots.**

**Mrsalexwatkins: You'll find out in due time. Just wait. (I know I'm so evil)**

**Also thank you, Tamara Tate, Kira-Zala, Sage-doomhunter, angelsrain and Ermanil Elfobbit**

**Chapter 2,**

"A hotel? We're staying at a hotel? I thought you said you had a mansion here in bey-city dad." Kayla said as they entered the hotel room.

"I do, but a hotel is safer." Kai said. "Besides the butler would just spoil you rotten."

"So basically we're in a hotel because you don't want me spoiled? How lame. Well I'm going to see what's new in this lame place." Kayla said.

"I don't think so, we've got a deal remember?" Kai said with an evil grin. "I agreed to let you and Amber help me find a nice tuxedo if you'd get a dress and we're going to get the tux now."

"Mom…" Kayla whined hoping to get her mom's support.

"Sorry kiddo, you're dad's right a promise is a promise." Amber said.

And so the three left to do their shopping.

"Come on dad, let's see already." Kayla said as she leaned against the wall next to her dad's changing room.

"I'm never letting you two pick out my clothes again!" Kai said as he came out of the dressing room.

"But you look great, dear." Amber said.

"You think?" Kai asked looking in the mirror.

"Yeah, you look great in anything." Kayla said.

"And even better without." Amber said, kissing Kai.

Mom? We're in public. Must you people always embarrass me? Kayla asked angrily.

"Yes." Kai said sticking out is tongue at his daughter before kissing his wife again.

"Sometimes it's as if they're my kids instead of me being theirs." Kayla muttered as she walked away.

"Amen to that. My parents are just the same, you'd think they're 3 instead of 34, especially dad." A blond-Haired girl said. "My name's Megan."

"Kayla." Kayla replied coolly.

"Wanna go ditch the folks and go on a shopping spree?" Megan asked.

"No, I promised dad I'd let him buy me a dress if he went and bought a tux." Kayla said.

"I feel sorry for you, did you say your name was Kayla?" Megan said.

"Yup."

"Kayla Hiwatari?" Megan asked.

"How do you know?" Kayla asked suspiciously.

"I'm Megan Tate." Megan said. "We met on msn."

"I remember someone by that name." Kayla asked.

"Megan come on we have to get you and your mom dresses!" Yelled a voice.

"Coming!" Megan yelled. "My dad."

"I see, good luck." Kayla said.

"You too, see you at the reunion?" Megan asked.

"Probably." Kayla said and with that she walked back into the shop to face her worst nightmare dresses.

"I hate it." Kayla grumbled.

"We'll take it." Kai said as he paid for the dress.

"But I don't want it, if you buy that I'm not going to the reunion." Kayla said.

"Whether you like it or not you're wearing the dress and you're going to the reunion." Kai said.

"Make me!" Kayla protested, crossing her arms.

"Okay no beyblade training, no TV, no computer and no cell phone for a month." Kai said.

"Mom!" Kayla said.

"Listen to your father Kay." Amber said.

"Fine you win." Kayla grumbled.

When her mother called her Kay, she knew she wouldn't get her way.

Kai paid for the dresses and the tux and then they went back to the hotel.

"I'm going to go swim in the pool downstairs okay?" Kayla yelled.

"We're going to eat 3 hours from now, I want you back ten minutes prior to that." Kai said while reading the paper.

"Yes sir!" Kayla said with a salute before running out the door.

Kayla ran down the hall to the elevator and managed to get in before it closed.

At the pool she quickly changed and went in.

Almost immediately her eyes were drawn to the back of the pool where a lot of kids were gathered around a red haired boy who was about to climb a ladder up to the diving-board **(1)**.

"Oh please don't tell me that show-off is at it again." Megan said as she joined Kayla in the water.

"Hey Meg, I know he's been like that for as long as I've known him." Kayla said.

"You know him?" Megan asked.

"Yep, that's Jason the biggest show-off in all of Russia." Kayla said. "Wanna have a little fun?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Megan asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh, just a little match with mister show-off." Kayla said walking over to Jason.

"Hey Jay, showing off to the girls again?" Kayla said coldly.

"Well, if it isn't the ice-queen of Russia. Here for the reunion?" Jason said with the same accent as his father.

"Why else would I willingly stay at the same hotel as you?" Kayla said.

"So what do you want I'm busy." Jason said.

"Just wondering if you've made it to the highest diving-board **(1)yet**?" Kayla said.

"Of course." Jason said.

"Well proof it then, you and me best jump wins." Kayla said.

"Sure, I'll go first so you can see how it's done." Jason said climbing up once more.

Kayla and Megan watched Jason jump down making 3 summersaults.

"How's that?" Jason said.

"Pathetic, let me show you how it's done." Kayla said as she too climbed up.

Kayla surprised them all by making a series of complicated moves and summersaults, that made Jason's jaw drop through the floor.

"That is how you do that and yes I'm as good with my blade as I am with this." Kayla said as if reading his mind, before walking of to the dressing room.

"Yeah, that'll show him." Megan said giving Kayla a high 5.

"Kayla!" A voice boomed through the dressing room.

"Dad?" Kayla said in surprise.

"Get your little behind back into our room now, diner started half an hour ago." Kai said as he left.

"I'm coming, sorry for being late dad." Kayla said picking up her stuff. "I have to go now see you tomorrow at the reunion, Meg?"

"Sure, that was your dad?" Megan asked as she walked with Kayla.

"Yeah, but you don't have to walk with me you know." Kayla said.

"I know but I have to go back as well. He's exactly like dad said he's be, well except for the eh…" Megan whispered as she watched said man lead them into the elevator.

"Yeah I know, please don't tell your dad about that okay?" Kayla whispered back.

"This is my stop I'm in room 409 and you?" Megan asked.

"Room 406, see you tomorrow." Kayla said.

"Sure, if it's okay with your dad I'll pick you up at 8:00 then you can come and meet the others." Megan said.

"Can I dad, please?" Kayla asked.

"Where do you plan on going?" Kai asked Megan.

"To the Granger dojo, to meet my friends." Megan said.

"Okay, then you can go. But you will be back on time or else." Kai told his daughter.

"Thanks dad you're the best." Kayla said hugging him.

"See you tomorrow Kay! Bye Mr Hiwatari." Megan said as she entered her room.

"Yeah at 8:00 I'll be ready. Bye Meg!" Kayla said as she and her dad went into her room

"She reminds me of Max." Kai said as he closed the door.

"That's 'cause he's her dad, dad." Kayla said. "Oh Tala's here too dad."

"He is? And how would you know?" Kai said.

Tala was the only one besides his family who knew about the wheelchair.

"His annoying show off son was at the swimming pool today." Kayla said.

"And as always you bugged him to no ends." Kai said with a smirk.

"Naturally, he shows off claiming to be the best and I just have to proof him wrong. He thinks he's better then the rest of the world and that everyone should be adoring him, -hole." Kayla said as she sat down for diner.

"Watch your language young lady." Kai said.

"Hey sweetie who were you talking to?" Max asked as he let his daughter in.

"Kayla Hiwatari, a friend who I'm going to bring to the dojo tomorrow." Megan said.

"Kai's daughter? I didn't know he was staying in the hotel. I thought he would stay at his mansion." Max said.

"Kayla said her dad thinks the butler will spoil her rotten so they're staying at the hotel instead." Megan said.

"I guess we'll see him at the reunion tomorrow night. I can't wait!" Max said happily.

**(1) that's a long ladder above the pool with a board on top of it from which you can jump down. I translated it from my native language to English since I don't know how you call such a thing.**

**If anyone knows feel free to tell me.**

**And this is the long awaited chapter 2! Be on the look out for chapter 3, ghosts of the past.**


	3. ghosts of the past

**And yet again I suffered from the my-computer-died-on-me blues. (note to self destroy evil computer and steal new one from school) Yay! Thanks for the review got my exam-meeting in a week so I've got next to no time to write and even less for reviews! SO A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! WITH COOKIES AND BEYBLADE PLUSHIES OF YOUR FAVOURITE GUY/GIRL (if I could afford them)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own my OC's, if new OC's enter this story their names will be displayed, under the disclaimer in the chapter in which I introduce them. Simply cause I'm to lazy to type them up every chapter, so there.**

**New OC:**

****

**-Ruben, Amber and Jade's older brother who has died.**

**The reviews:**

**Random reader: Thank you! Here's the next chappie**

**Beatenbutnotbroken****: thank you, thank you, thank you. I try to crawl into the skin of the person I write about in order to put more feeling in my writing. One of my favourite authors Charles Dickens did that too, it makes the story seem as if you're right there with the main characters when you read it. Charles Dickens is my great role model, I want to become as good an author as he was or at least as close to it as possible.**

**Mrsalexwatkins****: Eh……Maybe, then again maybe not. Only time and this chapter will tell. Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you for reviewing: VGMaster and Lunar Fire.**

**Chapter 3, ghosts of the past**

It was 9:45 and Kai was fidgeting nervously with the buttons on his tux trying to get the rose in it's place.

"Oh for gods sake, give me that. Geeze dad! Stop fidgeting already!" Kayla said as she snatched the rose from Kai's hands and put it in it's place.

"Kayla, try to be a little understanding. This is going to be hard for your dad. Seeing them again after all that time and especially like this isn't exactly easy on him." Amber said as the limo pulled up and they got in.

"I know, I'm sorry. The dress is getting on my nerves and it's making me a little bitchy." Kayla said ruffling her dad's hair after her mom tried so hard on getting it to look a little more tidy.

Kai smiled sadly this wasn't just hard on him but on them too.

Kayla didn't have many friends because the night Kai had lost his ability to walk meant that she had to have at least one guard or her parents around at all times. This morning had been the first time that she was going somewhere unguarded, but she was at Tyson's and chief had promised to keep an eye out on them after Kai called him. So he knew she'd be safe there. But it was hardest on Amber she had to chose between her older brother and her family and chose for the later, killing Ruben so she could save her husband and child. Luckily her younger brother Jade had been there to help them through.

"Kai…Kai honey we're there." Amber said bringing Kai back from his troubled thoughts.

Kai sighed deeply as he got out. Kayla got out after him and ran ahead to find her friends and if he wasn't mistaking a bathroom to change in to HIS old battle-outfit, god only knows how she stuffed it in her handbag complete with shoes, belt and scarf.

"You'll be fine." Amber said as she pushed his wheelchair a little.

"I hope so. Is there a way I can get out of this before it's to late?" Kai asked more to calm himself then to joke.

"No way, you made me wear a dress for this you're going in even if I have to push you myself." Kayla said as she reappeared behind him all of a sudden and started pushing him towards the entrance.

"Okay, okay I give up!"

Inside everyone was talking amongst themselves. Ray had finally managed to escape the crowds and find his old friends and was listening to a conversation between Max, Tyson, Kenny and the girls. Their children had run off on their own to find the closest bey-dish. How he missed playing with the gang, the feeling of his launcher in his hand and the sound of Drigger ripping up the dish and it's opponent. Maybe he could persuade the others into a round for old time's sake when Kai finally arrived.

Just then the announcer called in the Hiwatari family. Ray turned to see his old team captain.

"K-Kai?" He stuttered upon seeing said person.

The others now abandoned their conversation to see why Ray was stuttering out Kai's name.

"Man Kai what the hell happened?" Tyson blurted out.

Hillary hit Tyson over the head and glared at him.

No one else spoke and all eyes were on Kai.

"What hasn't anyone ever seen a man in a wheelchair before? Geeze get a life already." Kayla said in such a way that all spectators except for the blade breakers turned away with red faces and started talking again.

"Well she certainly has a way with words, doesn't she?" Mr Dickinson said as he joined the blade breakers.

"Yes, and an attitude to back it up." Kai mumbled.

"Why don't I take you kids to a more private room so we can discuss this?" Mr Dickinson said.

"Well the children are outside at the bey-dish and I don't think we'll here from them anytime soon so why not" Ray said looking at his son who going against Tyson's son.

The bladebreakers, Amber, Mariah, Miriam, Hillary and Lesley followed Mr Dickinson to his office. No one said a word during their walk there and they all sat down quietly as Mr Dickinson closed the door.

"Okay, now I'm sure you all with exception of Kai, Amber and Kenny would like to know what happened, so I'll leave this to you and I'll go keep an eye on those youngsters of yours." Mr Dickinson said as he left the room again.

In Mr Dickinson's office everyone looked at Kai and Amber. Kai said nothing he just stared ahead angrily, not sure what to say or where to begin. Amber put her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"You can do it, I'll be right here to help if you want." She whispered softly to him so no one heard.

Kai sighed and looked at his old friends then he slowly started to tell them his story.

"13 years ago, Boris and Voltaire escaped from prison and they haven't been captured since. The BBA called Amber and myself immediately because they suspected them to want revenge on me and…" Kai stopped when the door opened again.

"Hey Mr Dickinson said you were here. Sorry to interrupt." Tala said as he and his wife sat down.

"Why is he here? OW!" Tyson said.

As Hillary once again hit him on the head for his stupidity.

"Okay uh, So the BBA suspected them to seek revenge on me. That very same day Tala came over to offer his services as my personal bodyguard. I told him to keep an eye out for trouble. The BBA kept a close eye on you guys and I mailed Kenny to ask him to keep me posted on what happened here in Bey-city. For 3 years we didn't hear anything from Boris and Voltaire and our attention slowly slipped. Until one night 10 yeas ago, when they suddenly appeared in our house. Voltaire came for Kayla, he wanted to take her away from me and use her to do gad knows what. We tried to stop him but…" Kai stopped talking as his voice seemed to fail him at the moment overtaken by the pain of having to relive the nightmare.

The others remained silent knowing their friend was in pain and needed them now more then ever to be understanding of him and give him time.

With a deep sigh Kai sat straight again and started to talk, telling them the story of that faithful night where he almost lost what he loved the most in life.

**Flashback**

"…There stood the lonely prince on the ice in front of his former friends and their battle companions. The prince had fought hard but he lost from them even though his beast of darkness was stronger then their battle companions, his friends had won and the lonely prince knew why. Not because they were strong but because they were a team, because they were friends. The lonely prince felt sorry for what he had done and wanted to return to his friends but he wasn't sure they'd still want to be his friends.

Then suddenly the ice around the prince cracked and the part he was standing on sunk into the cold dark water taking the lonely prince with it. The 4 brave knights yelled for the prince to jump, but the prince was scared and his feet were frozen to the ice below him by the water. Then his friends formed a chain and the annoying dragon knight held out his hand and yelled for the prince to grab hold. The lonely prince was confused after all the mean things he said and did they would still help him? They never stopped being his friends. At the very last moment the lonely prince reached out and grabbed the hand held out to him and the 4 knights pulled him out of the water." Kai said holding his daughter in his arms and putting her in her bed.

"Did the Lonely pwince go with the bwave knights to fight the evil, daddy?" Asked the small girl her big crimson eyes opened wide with excitement.

"No not yet, the lonely prince still had something to take care of, so he told them to take care and left. The lonely prince went back to the evil castle and destroyed the evil place and the weapon that held the beast of darkness. Now he was ready and he returned to the battlefield to fight with his friends. They had a long and hard battle ahead and the first battle was between the lonely prince and the evil demon of the sea, who was actually a prince but the evil king had put a spell on him." Kai went on.

"But the lonely pwince won didn't he?" Kayla asked.

"No he didn't it was a hard fight and once he almost won. Then the evil king tried to talk the lonely prince into using the beast of darkness, but the prince would rather die in an honest battle then betray his friends again. So he destroyed the beast of darkness and fought with his true battle companion the beast of fire. But the enemy was to strong and the prince lost, but he felt happy because he knew that he did well and he could count on his friends to win the war for him." Kai said with a smile.

"And they did, huh daddy?" Kayla said with a big smile and sparkling eyes.

"Yes they sure did." Said a voice out of nowhere.

"Voltaire!" Kai spat pulling Kayla against his chest.

"Aren't you happy to see your old grandfather, Kai? My she sure had grown since I last saw her." Voltaire sneered as he reached out to touch Kayla.

"What do you want, Voltaire?" Kai said stepping back.

"Her!" Voltaire said as he grabbed Kayla from Kai

Kai stepped up to grab his daughter back but a gunshot rung through the air and a stinging pain in his upper leg sent him crashing to the floor.

"NO KAYLA!" Kai yelled.

"You're weak Kai you couldn't even save your daughter. You are useless, but she…she will make a fine new slave I will have my revenge on you yet my grandson. When your daughter kills you!" Voltaire laughed and left the room. He jumped up ignoring the pain and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun held by Boris who laughed maniacally. From behind him Kai saw his wife come up and she threw a vase at Boris' head. Boris fell to the ground and fired a shot before passing out.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Kai yelled as a burning pain penetrated his body from his hip.

Just then Tala burst through the door holding the 5-year-old girl closely to him he too had several bullet wounds.

"Voltaire brought company and I'm not talking about Boris." Tala said giving the child to it's mother and helping Kai up from the ground. "I managed to stay hidden until Voltaire passed me and steal Kayla from him. Next time I tell you, you could use a bodyguard listen to me. By the way they placed a bomb in your living-room can't be moved or touched or it goes off, we got to go now!"

"Sorry but I can not let you leave. Hand me the girl and I will let you leave this place if not you will all die either I kill you or the bomb does." Said a ruby-haired young man as he walked into the bedroom.

"Ruben? Why…Why are you doing this?" Amber asked in tears holding her own gun up to use if need be.

"One minute sis, what'll it be? Me or them." Ruben said. "He killed my family I won't let him kill my brother and sister, either kill me or give me the girl Amber. For your and Jade's sake!" Ruben yelled tears were streaming down his face as both he and his sister had to make an impossible decision.

"Oh Ruben…I'm sorry!" Amber yelled through her tears as she pulled the trigger.

Then she picked up Kayla and ran to the window while Tala did the same with Kai and they jumped out and covered themselves as the house blew to pieces. Soon police firemen and doctors swarmed around them and they were taken to the hospital. Where Kai heard that those 2 bullets had done some serious damage leaving him paralyzed, probably for life.

**End flashback**

Kai sighed deeply again before burying his tearstained face in his wife's chest as she put her arms around him again, her face equally stained with tears. Tala looked at the others with a grave look on his face, rubbing his upper arm where a scar still was as reminder of how close he'd come to losing his life. No one spoke for a long time as they all let the story sink in. A deadly silence hung in the room as no one knew what to say next.

**Well this is where I leave you people. Now you know the story, please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next chapter filled with more trouble.**


	4. from bad news to disaster

**Ugh evil writers block, trying to get a job, another depression and too many other things gone wrong. Sorry the chapter's a little late people but here it finally is! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own my OC's, if new OC's enter this story their names will be displayed, under the disclaimer in the chapter in which I introduce them. Simply cause I'm to lazy to type them up every chapter, so there.**

**In case anyone forgot:**

**Kayla and Amber are Kai's daughter and wife.**

**Lee is Ray and Mariah's son**

**Megan is Max and Miriam's daughter**

**Tai is Tyson and Hilary's son**

**Sonny and Lesley are Kenny's daughter and wife**

**Jade is Amber's brother**

**Jason and Anna are Tala's son and wife**

**The reviews:**

**-Chocolate-Chan: I'll call you that so I don't confuse myself (lol), yes you did review under that name. Thanks for the review. I know Jade is more of a girl's name, but I had this friend that came from I thought Hawaii and her brother was named Jade and since the character is based on her really cool brother I thought what the heck I'll call him that.**

**-TALA MINE-TALA HOT: Please don't die! Here's the next chapter.**

**-Thanks for the reviews: Random reader, mikohatome, vgmaster04, schoolboredom, blade breakers and the others who reviewed. Oh yeah this will be the last time I answer reviews like this. If you review anonymous leave an email address if you want an answer!**

**Chapter 4, not a moment of peace**

Everyone in the small room sat silently looking at the Youngman and his wife as they sought comfort with one another once again. Ray looked angrily as he held Mariah closely to him. Suddenly Tyson got up and kicked the couch.

"WHY! There's not a moment of peace for us. There's always someone that wants something from us. It's not fair! It's just not fair." He said sinking down on the couch again as Hillary put her arms around him.

"He's right you know; I haven't had a day go by without someone trying to get my Draciel." Max whispered holding Miriam close to him.

"I've been asking around when I had the chance and we're not the only famous bladers on everyone's most wanted list. The majestics and the all stars are having the same problems. Mostly young bladers, newbies." Tala said looking upset.

"The white tigers aren't doing any better and neither are the other teams from our beyblading days." Ray said softly.

"Well, now what? I mean we haven't had a moments worth of peace since ten years ago and two madmen are out there preparing god knows what. If I didn't know any better I'd say there's a connection seeing as this all seems to have started after Kai let me know about the attack on his family and how it was better for us that we didn't know their current whereabouts. We can't just sit here and wait for Voltaire to move, you can see what that got us." Tyson said angrily.

"Tyson!" Hillary yelled as she was about to hit him on the head again.

"Hillary please calm down, for once Tyson's right. We can't sit around waiting for them to move. We have to think of something we can do. Someway for us to track them down or at least find out what they're doing. Tala did you hear anything from Brian and the others?" Kai asked as he let go of his wife.

"Brian wrote just last week to tell me there was no news other then what we know already. Voltaire and Boris have been seen in every part of the world trying to gain new bladers for their cause." Tala said. Kai thought for a second and looked at Kenny.

"I know what you're thinking and Dizzy is working on it as we speak." Kenny said opening his laptop. The face of a young woman with dark-ruby hair and midnight-blue eyes appeared on the screen, waved and smiled.

"Hi guys, do you like my new face? Kenny has spent three years on developing the software for it with help from Lesley. Here's the list of children that are known to be bladers, orphans and other children that have disappeared in the last ten years and as bonus I threw in a list of blading schools that have opened since that time and I've also checked the missing children's location of disappearance with the locations of these schools." Dizzy said happily as the lists were printed out.

"Hm, it looks like that many children went missing near one of these schools. The schools are part of an organisation called prodigy." Ray said as he read the last of the lists.

"Good. Dizzy can you track down every bit of information on prodigy, please?" Tala asked as he read the list Ray handed him.

"Already on it. See chief it's not that hard to ask nicely for information." Dizzy said as the image on the screen uncrossed her arms and seemed to be typing. Not much later a new stack of paper left dizzy's built in printer.

"Well that's all we can do for now, from the info on prodigy I can tell my grandfather has something to do with this but I don't know what. For now I think we should go back to the reunion and enjoy ourselves there's little else we can do right now. Tomorrow we'll meet at mister D.'s office and discuss things further with him." Kai said with a sigh.

"Hey Kayla! How about a match to see if you're really as good as you claimed to be at the pool!" Jason said smirking confidently.

"Okay but don't cry if I break your blade." Kayla said pulling out a midnight-blue blade with silver speckles on it. The blade had a pale white bit-chip which gave the blade its resemblance to the night sky. Jason smirked still and pulled out his bright red blade with a black bit-chip and got ready to launch.

"Okay! Three-two-one let it rip!" Sonny yelled.

The two blades shot into the dish and ripped at the other. Jason kept smirking and Kayla just ignored him or at least she tried to.

'Why is he smirking like that? Am I missing something here or is he just being over confident? If he is then why do I have the sinking feeling something bad will happen soon?' Kayla looked at her blade which was slowly being pushed out of the dish but did nothing to stop him.

"You're weak Kayla! I hear a lot of barks but where's that bite? This way there will be little fun in defeating you!" Jason yelled still smirking.

"Ever heard of the word strategy? It's in the dictionary under the S, look it up sometime! But since I know you're to lazy to even look at a book let alone read it; This is a strategy! Now Midnight!" Kayla yelled and her blade flew out of the dish, made a back flip and landed in the middle of the dish again.

"Nice trick but can you stop this? Firebolt! Fire's slash!" Jason yelled. His blade sped up and hit midnight several times in a row. Kayla was just barely able to keep midnight in the beydish as Jason repeated the attack several times.

"Right now! Midnight! Moon light fury!" she yelled and her blade sped up as well moving aside when Firebolt would hit and hitting when Firebolt had to retreat to speed up again until Firebolt was forced to the edge of the beydish and slipped on the edge which signalled the end of the match.

"I have to admit you're good. But also a little overconfident and because of that you tend to forget important rules. Such as never repeat a move; your opponent could take advantage of that and learn its weakness." Kayla said panting slightly.

"Well I guess we both have a lot to learn, ne? Like don't trust someone because you their parents are friends of your parents!" Jason said still smirking. Then an explosion rang through the building; shaking the entire room and the garden.

"What the hell was that?" Tyson yelled as they were on their way back.

"Oh no! Kayla!" Kai yelled grabbing his wheels and moving quickly down the hall towards where the kids were followed by his friends.

'Please, let them be okay!' Kai thought desperately as he worked his way down the hall to the main room.

**On a side note, their jobs; I should mention that Kenny owns a computer shop with his wife and they invent stuff in their spare time. Ray and Mariah teach at a Chinese school. Ray teaches marital arts and Mariah teaches history and culture class. Max now owns his father's beyblade shop and Miriam teaches at a local gym. Hillary is a secretary at a big company and Tyson owns his grandfather's dojo. Kai and Amber own a good running company and finally Tala works as freelance photographer with his wife.**

**Well this is where I leave you people, please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next chapter filled with more trouble.**


	5. reunion ruins

**Ugh evil writers block, too much to do and too little time to do it! Sorry the chapter's a little late people but here it finally is!! Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own my OC's, if new OC's enter this story their names will be displayed, under the disclaimer in the chapter in which I introduce them. Simply cause I'm to lazy to type them up every chapter, so there.**

**In case anyone forgot:**

**Kayla and Amber are Kai's daughter and wife.**

**Lee is Ray and Mariah's son**

**Megan is Max and Miriam's daughter**

**Tai is Tyson and Hilary's son**

**Sonny and Lesley are Kenny's daughter and wife**

**Jade is Amber's brother**

**Jason and Anna are Tala's son and wife**

**The reviews:**

**Chapter 5, reunion ruins**

_Then an explosion rang through the building shaking the entire room and the garden._

"_What the hell was that!?" Tyson yelled as they were on their way back._

"_Oh no!_ _Kayla!" Kai yelled grabbing his wheels and moving quickly down the hall towards where the kids were followed by his friends._

'_Please, let them be okay!' Kai thought desperately as he worked his way down the hall to the main room._

"KAYLA!!! KAYLA!!! ughe…ughe…ughe KAYLA!!!!"

Thick black smoke covered the main room and its surrounding hallways. Coughing Kai made his way outside only to hit something and be launched out of his wheelchair.

"KAYLA! Where are you!" he yelled out fear creeping up his spine. Laughing came from behind him…no above him. He rolled over and looked up. There stood Voltaire, Boris and Jason. Boris held Megan and Tai who struggled to get free and yelled all kinds of profanities to the Russian. Jason held an unconscious Sonny by the hair and Lee in a tight locked grip as said boy fought for his freedom screaming angrily. Voltaire held and unconscious Kayla in his arms as he laughed!.

"I told you I'd have my revenge on you yet! Come and get her Kai! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Voltaire laughed as he got into the chopper that arrived at that moment.

"I'll make you a deal Kai, if you can find and defeat us within half a year I'll let her go. If not then…well you'll see! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Voltaire said turning around.

"Kayla….no…I'LL KILL YOU!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Kai yelled angrily as the tears fell down his face in the sand. Before him lay a battered blue, yellow and red blade. Its bitchip pulsed softly looking up he saw it pulling it close to him he felt slightly comforted by the familiar pulse coming from it whenever he was worried or scared ever since she had been born. It was almost as if Dranzer wanted to tell him it was looking after her for him.

"KAI!" Tyson yelled as the others came outside too. Kai pushed himself into a sitting position and wiped away his tears before looking at his friends.

"What happened where are they?" Tala asked worriedly.

"Gone, Voltaire has them. He wants revenge on me. Half a year, I have to find and defeat them before it's past or he'll…" Kai looked down as Ray helped him up and back into his wheelchair.

"We'll help you Kai, just like the old days! We'll bring that asshole down!" Tyson yelled as he helped mister D up.

"Tala…Jason he… He's with them…" Kai whispered as angry tears spilled down his face. The girls stood a while away crying.

"I always knew something was wrong with him. Ever since that day he got his bitbeast." Anna said softly.

"He's been mislead but he doesn't see it through that huge ego of his!" Tala said angrily.

"I'm going to call Jason. He'll help we can train at his estate." Amber said flipping open her cell phone.

"I'll set Dizzy to work on this immediately we WILL find him. I've got a few aces up my sleeves just for this." Kenny said opening Dizzy and getting to work.

"Guys? We don't even need to think about this. We're gonna go back to our corners of the world and we'll do what we can. If they are on this planet they will be found! Every beyblader in the world who is against Voltaire will help to find him." Michael said smirking.

"Yes and you can count on it that every street rat around will be on the lookout! Voltaire won't be able to so much as fart without someone finding out!!" Joseph said smirking too.

"Thanks everyone." Kai said smiling cincerely.

That evening Kai sat by the porch looking at the stars beside him sat Ray.

"Kai, when we made our way outside today after the explosion, Drigger was pulsing strangely like it was trying to comfort me. Sounds strange I know." Ray said. He had been the first one after Kai to get outside. He had seen how Jason tossed Lee into the chopper.

"It's not strange Dranzer pulsed too and I'll bet Dragoon and Draciel did too. They want us to know they're protecting our kids. We'll find them I'm sure!" Kai said staring at the moon.

**Well this is where I leave you people, please review and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next chapter filled with more trouble.**


End file.
